dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Left 4 Dead 1 Survivors Battle Royal
The Left 4 Dead Survivors Battle Royal is Peep4Life's seventy-seventh DBX! Description Season 6 Episode 2! Sometimes, good teamwork is all you need to survive the zombie apocalypse. But this time, ruthlessness is the key: which Left 4 Dead 1 survivor will escape? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight The survivors all stood on the rooftop with the crane of Dead Air. Bill was stood in the window the survivors usually walked in from, Zoey was on the roof opposite, aiming from behind the a vent. Francis was stood behind the pipes, facing opposite to Bill whereas Louis was on the roof behind Francis. Only one could leave; there was only room for one. Here we go! ' Flanked by Zoey, Louis took cover behind the stone wall. Bill lay down suppressing on Francis, who ducked his head and waiting for an opening. Zoey took a few cautious steps forward towards Louis' position, but found herself under fire, and she scrambled behind another vent. Francis waited for Bill to reload and ran closer to the veteran, firing several blasts from his auto shotgun. Bill rushed back and took cover behind a counter, aiming over and firing towards the window. Meanwhile, Louis was giving Zoey a hard time; Zoey couldn't size up a good shot with her hunting rifle as Louis continued suppressing her. Realising his bullets weren't enough, Louis used his first throwing item. Louis threw a pipe bomb Zoey's way to distract her. She took the bait, running from the bomb into plain sight where Louis had rushed in and engaged hand to hand. While they brawled, Francis had decided on using a similar tactic; he threw a Molotov in at Bill. "Burn you son of a bitch!" Francis ordered, before turning towards Louis and Zoey. Presuming Bill to be dead, he joined the fray, firing at both of them. Zoey and Louis broke off their fight, after Zoey had managed to disarm Louis and kick him in the face. She scrambled back to cover and drew a desert eagle. She clipped Louis in the shoulder and he rushed for the safety of cover, taking out his first healing item: "Pills." Louis said, satisfied. Francis climbed up the dumpster to follow Louis, but Zoey shot at him, forcing him to retreat. When he jumped back down, he saw Bill reemerging from the burned building. "Shit." Francis surmised, swapping for his dual pistols and firing at the 'Nam veteran. Bill threw a Molotov of his own, forcing Francis to take a lot of damage from the flames. Looking to take advantage, Louis ran in from behind, aiming for Francis' back. Bill saw him coming, and scored a direct shot into Louis' chest. Louis fell on his back, incapacitated, and Zoey delivered the coup de grace; a hunting rifle round through the skull. '''Louis is killed by Zoey! 3 remain! ' After killing Louis, Zoey turned her fire to Bill, who crawled behind cover. He fired back at Zoey in small bursts, and swapped to his desert eagle repeatedly. Francis healed during the gunfight and walked over to Bill's flank. He fired at Bill, clipping him in the thigh and Bill crawled behind more solid cover. Zoey moved towards Louis position, aiming for Bill, but she took an auto shotgun to the legs instead. Crawling away, she began to heal. She used her own medkit to stop the bleeding and grabbed Louis' to be sure. She then stayed back, letting Bill and Francis fight it out. Bill had also healed, aiming for Francis' back. He was unsuccessful, and the two men went back and forth in their fight; Francis kept Bill suppressed whereas Bill kept keeping Francis on his toes, with little bursts hitting the ground just before Francis' feet. Realising the opportunity she had, Zoey took aim at Bill- figuring he was the easier target. She aimed and fired, but only took Bill's hat off with the shot. Bill turned his fire to Zoey, keeping her suppressed too, but Francis rejoined the fray by firing at Bill again. Zoey dropped to a knee and rolled her pipe bomb over the edge of her roof. It landed by Francis' feet and the biker began running. Bill was too focused on Zoey to notice Francis, and had to engage in a fistfight with him. The two brawled towards the edge of the building. Bill was losing the fight and was kicked down, sat by the edge of the roof. As Francis went for the closing kick, Bill caught him in the chest with his boots. Francis staggered back, but Bill couldn't capitalise thanks to Zoey shooting just before him. This distraction allowed Francis to punch Bill in the mouth as hard as he could. Dazed, Bill staggered towards the edge again. Realising this, Francis stepped away and went to shoot Bill off, rather than chance a push being reversed. He grabbed his auto shotgun and tried to fire, but was surprised at how fast Bill was in recovering. Zoey stopped sniping and moved in on the battle, watching as Francis gripped Bill by the collar and stole his cigarette. He kicked Bill in the knee and then slapped the veteran's face away. He then noticed the nearby gas can, dragging it to Bill's feet. "Merry Christmas." he taunted, flicking the cigarette to the can. The flames engulfed Bill, bringing his war to a close- at last. 'Bill is killed by Francis! 2 remain! ' In rushed Zoey, jumping on Francis' back. She punched him in the back repeatedly and ran him into nearby fencing. Francis shook her off and kicked her in the stomach, sending her on her back. As Francis climbed on top of Zoey to beat her down, Zoey wrapped her legs around his head, squeezing his neck under her leg weight. Francis struggled against the move, but managed to use his strength to lift her from the floor and slam her through a wooden crate. Not content with the damage, Francis pulled Zoey to her feet and threw her against the nearby fence. Zoey bounced off the metal but quickly dodged the pending kick from Francis. She lowered her head and tackled the larger figure, scrambling around with him and headbutting his chest in the battle. This made him stagger back as Zoey went for her desert eagle. Zoey grabbed her gun and turned on Francis, who had just pulled up his auto shotgun. Zoey fired first, clipping Francis' wrist. Francis consequently dropped his gun. "Bullshit." he complained, rushing Zoey once more. She fired a second time, into his chest. He now staggered. She fired once more, and he fell to his knees. Zoey glared at him as he defiantly gestured with his middle fingers. The fourth shot. Through the head. '''Francis is killed by Zoey! 1 remains! DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Zombie Killers Themed DBXs Category:Battle Royales Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights